digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
BlackWarGreymon
BlackWarGreymon BlackWarGreymon is the virus counterpart of WarGreymon. Like WarGreymon, he is also equipped with the Dramon Destroyers, the gauntlets of which enable BlackWarGreymon to cut through almost anything, and incredible physical strength. He is also equipped with the Brave Shield, but unlike WarGreymon's, there's no Crest of Courage on his. BlackWarGreymon is infamously feared as the "Black Dragon Warrior". It is unknown why he became a virus type. His heart is black but he hates those that are cruel to others, and does not consider vulgar virus types his allies. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Digital Card Battle You can battle BlackWarGreymon at Beginner City but only after you have beaten BlackMetalGarurumon and have 300 or more wins. BlackWarGreymon is the last 'boss' in the game, after you have beaten him, your complete stats will appear. There is no BlackWarGreymon card in the game. Also after BlackWarGreymon is beaten and your complete stats appear, by talking to him in the Battle Cafe and if you have Veemon as a partner, he will give you the Digi-Egg of Miracles which allows Veemon to armor digivolve into Magnamon. If you don't have Veemon as a partner, Davis will now lend you another deck containing Magnamon so you can complete your card collection. Digimon Rumble Arena BlackWarGreymon is one of the hidden fighters; he will fight your Digimon if you get to the match before Reapermon without losing a single round, he can be unlocked if you beat him and then Reapermon afterwards. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackWarGreymon is a hidden character whom will appear at random as his rookie form BlackAgumon. BlackGreymon serves as his 3rd evolution form in the game. Digimon World 3 BlackWarGreymon is available to you as digivolution form if you complete the task of getting SkullGreymon to Lv.99. He can also DNA Digivolve with GranKuwagamon to become Diaboromon. He is also the most powerful brown Mega Digimon card with 60/55. Digimon World DS BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon at Lv42 with 8000+ dark experience. Also, if you breed it with BlackMegaGargomon, you will get an egg containing ChaosGallantmon. He is also found in Core Field. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk BlackWarGreymon digivolves from Vermilimon. He can also be found in Login Mountain sector of Transfield. Digimon Adventure: Tag Tamers BlackWarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon virus. Digimon Adventure: D-1 Tamers BlackWarGreymon is part of the digitama 25 line, who digivolves from a virus MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Terra Destroyer' (Gaia Force): Collects negative energy from the world around him and shapes it into a massive sphere of darkness, which he hurls at his opponent. *'Dragon Crusher' (Dramon Killer): Uses the Dramon Destroyers to slash at enemies. Effective against "-dramon" group Digimon. * Black Tornado: He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind, which can rip and tear his opponent apart. *'Ultra Tornado' (Black Storm Tornado): He spins very fast, forming a whirlwind and sends two smaller ones outward. *'War Blaster': Charges his arms and then shoots green projectiles outward. Variations / Subspecies *WarGreymon / ChaosBlackWarGreymon *BlackWarGreymon X BlackWarGreymon X BlackWarGreymon X is a BlackWarGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. It made its debut in Digimon World 4. Attacks *'Ankoku no Gaia Force' Ankoku no Gaia Force (暗黑のガイアフォース): Literally Gaia Force of Darkness. *'Hades Force' Variations / Subspecies *BlackWarGreymon *WarGreymon X *Gaiomon *VictoryGreymon Reference Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family